


Can you give me a good reason not to go on this trip?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [21]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Can't wait for the sleepless nights.” - he smiled.“Yeah I know, we should be terrified.” - said Aaron.“Well, I know we didn't exactly plan for two but...”“That's life innit?” - told him Aaron finishing Robert's thoughts.Or...Aaron has to go for a weekend job, and they end up talking about their family before he leaves.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Can you give me a good reason not to go on this trip?

“Can you give me a good reason not to go on this trip?” – asked Aaron as he put his bag on the floor. A stupid 3-day long scrap run ruined all of his plans with his family for the weekend. He had to leave Friday morning, and stay there until Sunday evening. He hated it, but it had a lot of money in it, so he couldn't say no to it. 

“How about I give you a reason to go?” - asked Robert and Aaron raised his eyebrow at first, not understanding why his husband would want him out of the house. - “The twins are coming in less than 2 months Aaron, we're gonna need every penny. I'd love to spend the weekend with just you and Seb, but we need cash. **”**

“Arghh, why are you so logical.” - he scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Robert just started laughing before he got closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“Can't wait for the sleepless nights.” - he smiled.

“Yeah I know, we should be terrified.” - said Aaron.

“Well, I know we didn't exactly plan for two but...”

“That's life innit?” - told him Aaron finishing Robert's thoughts.

“Imagine our little girl with your eyes... I'm in love now, I can't imagine how I'm gonna feel when the day actually comes.” - said Robert with the softest smile on his face.

“What about our little boy? Don't forget him! **”**

“I didn't.” - answered Robert as he started stroking his cheek. - “The thought of having a mini you running around, being all grumpy like his Daddy?” - he laughed.

“Oi! I'm not that grumpy. **”**

“Yeah, you are!” - shouted Seb as he ran down the stairs.

“Hey what are you doing up so early?” - asked Aaron ruffling his hair. He was on a school break since Summer kicked in a few days earlier. They didn't expect him to leave his room before noon.

“I wanted to say goodbye.” - he said hugging him. He was 10 now, and he'd be way too embarrassed to let either of his Dads hug him in public, but in the Mill? Where no one would see it? It was still okay.

“I call ya tonight, okay?”

“Show us your room!” - said Seb excited.

“Why are you so obsessed with hotel rooms?” - asked him Robert. His son had some weirdness in him and he had no idea where did he get it from.

“Because the one you stayed in after your wedding 2years ago was proper fancy. **”**

“Oh mate, this won't be anything like that. It's just a work thingy, I don't need fancy hotels when I'm on the go. It's your Dad who loves this stuff anyway. I just go along with him.” - said Aaron smirking at Robert.

“Hey, you loved the mini bar, don't even try to deny it!” - told him Robert as he pointed at his direction. Robert got released 2 years ago and they almost immediately got back together, and after it was all sorted they planned the most low key wedding of all time. They just decided one day and did it the next. Chas was fuming when they told her.... afterwards. Only Seb was present. It was for only the three of them, their little family, and it made it even more special. Soon after that they started talking about surrogacy again and after earning some money for it – they worked their asses off in the last year and a half – they finally got to the point where the light was green, everything was okay, and now they were only 2 short months away from having a family of five.

“Can I have pancakes for breakfast?” - asked Seb changing the topic. He didn't care about small talk anymore, now that he was awake he was hungry. He was absolutely like Aaron on that front.

“Pancakes? Sorry mate you know the rules, it's only for Sundays.” - told him Robert.

“Toast then? **”**

“You're exactly like your Dad.” - sighed Robert trying not to laugh.

“Oi, toast is the best thing to eat, ain't that right Seb? **”**

“Yeah, definitely... and pancakes.” - he decided. Robert and Aaron looked at each other with the knowledge of how their son picked up both of their weird eating habits.

“Alright, let me walk him out then I come and get your toast.” - said Robert as Aaron picked up his bag ready to go.

“Bye Seb, look after your Dad, you know how he gets...” - he said knowingly.

“What do you mean how I get? I'm perfectly fine, thanks very much.” - answered Robert pretending to be hurt.

“Come here you.” - smiled Aaron leaning in for a kiss – “Don't cause any trouble, and don't forget to take him to football practice tomorrow.” - he added looking towards Seb.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I'm gonna miss you.” - said Robert kissing him again.

“YOU'RE EMBARRASSING DAD!” - shouted Seb. Robert just started laughing, and a moment later Aaron joined.

“He's right you know.” - he told Robert. - “But... I'm gonna miss you too. Call me if anything happens..” - he said thinking about the twins.

“Relax we have a whole month before we have to start getting nervous.”

“I know I just... **”**

“I know. I'd tell you the same.” - he nodded. - “Don't forget to text me when you get there, alright? Otherwise, I'd be worried.”

“Soft.” - smiled Aaron kissing his cheek one more time before he shouted goodbye to Seb and let Robert close the door behind him.

“Don't worry dad, he'll be back on Sunday.” - laughed Seb because he knew his Dad and how miserable he can be without his other Dad. Robert only groaned before he went to the kitchen to prepare Seb's breakfast.

* * *

“A pint please Chas.” - said Robert as he went to the pub around lunchtime.

“Hiya luv, has he texted yet?” - she asked as she placed it in front of Robert.

“Yeah, he arrived, and he's gonna have a meeting after lunch. **”**

“Aww don't worry Sunday will be here soon. **”**

“Why does everyone think I can't cope without Aaron?” - he asked being annoyed.

“You're not serious right?” - laughed Chas.

“You know what, forget it.” - sighed Robert knowing deep down that they were right. He really could be a pain when Aaron was away. As he gulped down the first sip of his pint he heard his phone going off. He got a text.

“Is that Aaron?” - asked Chas. It was obvious from the besotted look on Robert's face.

“Yeah, look what he found.” - he smiled showing the picture to Chas. It was two adorable little onesies one with blue saying “Daddy's little scrapper” and the other one with pink saying “Daddy's little princess”

“Aww, did he buy them? **”**

“Yeah, he said you can get them to print whatever on these outfits, so he sorted it.” - smiled Robert.

“Can't wait to see them in it.” - said Chas before she had to turn away from Robert to serve another customer.

_Perfect._ Typed Robert.  _Can I call ya?_

_I have 20 minutes before the bloke has to show up. Maybe later._ Sent Aaron. Robert called him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts if you have an idea you want me to write about.
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
